Characters
The Misfits (Blade Faction/ Team Blade) link=Adam Blade Adam Blade }} Adam Blade: '''A destroyer priest who lives in the church in sector 533. Has a metal collar engraved with the characters '079.AB.' affixed to his neck. He has inhuman strength and endurance, a skeletal structure attached with special metals, and accelerated healing. He is also a genius in fighting. His behavior is erratic and borders on feral rage, particularly when he is in a fight or chasing cute girls. However he also has kindness and wisdom which is often overshadowed by his idiocy but is apparent in the heat of battle. His fragment is "Zero" an ability which allows him to learn his enemies' attacks after being hit by it or seeing it. He also can combine the abilities that he learned. This ability is centered on the crystal on his forehead called, "The Byakugou". He can learn the enemies ability by experiencing it as stated or connect The Byakugou to the enemies forehead and forcefully copy the enemies ability. His special move is 'Death Verdict' the final pronouncement when taking an enemy's life. Eve said that Blade's only weakness is girls. He was a bishōnen as a child. It was revealed that he is a clone of the strongest Needless, 'The Second'. His body is Arclights primary objective. Blade's whereabouts after the PF Zero blast were unknown and locating him has been the primary objective of Cruz's quest. During the climax of the battle against Hatfield, just as Cruz is about to be killed, Blade suddenly appears on the battlefield in exactly the same manner as how Blade and Cruz first met. He recognizes both Kanna and Disk and flirts with Mio and the new cute girl who is actually Cruz. He defeats Hatfield and then is crushed when finding out who the new cute girl is. '''Eve Neuschwanstein: Blade's partner. She is bad at remembering other people's names (ex: she calls Cruz Yamada). Her fantasy shows that deep down she is ashamed of this and wishes she could get everyone's name right. Even though she has the appearance of a young girl, she is proven to be a capable fighter. This is shown when she is able to defeat one of Simeon's Elite Four, Uten, as well as all three of the Simeon Girl Force. Her fragment is 'Doppelganger', an ability which allows her to shapeshift into anything (from a drill on her arm to other person's appearances). She is also shown to be able to shapeshift into a wall, which is inorganic. Arclight deducted that her fragment is as powerful as that of a Missing Link. The weakness of this power is that she needs a lot of calories to use it. Therefore she often drinks an energy drink named 'Super Gel Dero Doro Drink', which contains 5000 kilocalories. She was captured by the Simeon Girl Squad because of her bad luck. After being captured, a mind control Needless named Kurumi used her like a marionette against her friends. There was also 'Super Gel Dero Doro Drink' device installed within her body by Simeon, which gives her a huge boost of calories and eliminates her low calorie weakness. The Needless controller was later killed, thanks to Cruz's wisdom, and Blade restored her mind. Soon after she fought against Saten and saved Cruz after he was nearly killed by Aruka. After the PF Zero blast, she was found by Cruz in the bottom of an underground city. As their area collapsed, Cruz nearly sacrificed himself to save her but was saved himself by Disc. She is currently too injured and weak to move and is undergoing recovery treatment in the underground hospital. Disc claimed that Eve needed 1-2 weeks to recover, thus Cruz continues his quest without her. As Cruz found Blade, Saten appeared before Eve. In the flashback story in vol 7, Gido claimed that she was born for the purpose of having capability to be pregnant with Adam Blade's child to reproduce offspring, since Adam's DNA is different from ordinary humans. Her last name was originally "N" due to the fact she is the 14th specimen, and was later derived as Neuschwanstein. Cruz Schild: A young boy whose older sister Aruka was presumably killed by a Testament.He is a bit of a wimp, but has a certain strength to him. He was very attached to Aruka and speaks to her in his thoughts as well as carrying around a pendent with her picture. He is often used as a sort of gopher by the other team members, most notably Blade and Eve. He is the only known survivor during the rebellion against Simeon. Even though he is powerless, his intelligence makes up for it. This is proven when he helps Eve defeat Uten and subsequently in the battle with the Simeon Girl Force in Simeon. However Cruz would then suffer heartbreak when Aruka reappeared before him as a king of Simeon and nearly killed him (as well as stealing his pendant which in truth contained a data chip with information vital to Simeon). Eve saved his life, but not before his spirit was shown in-depth scenes from the day the resistance was slaughtered and Aruka's role in it. Witnessing these events caused him to sadly accept that somewhere along the line, she chose to forsake him for Simeon. Cruz continued to fight with Blade, bearing witness to the battle between the Adams and all of Blade's friends fighting against Arclight's monstrous form. After the PF Zero blast the story has centered on Cruz trying to find his friends while dealing with his own feelings of helplessness. He has found most of his friends, and made new allies. He has been forced to disguise himself as a girl to survive the killer girl squad academy and is currently forced to remain in girl clothes (his girl persona is also known as Yamada). This is partially due to finding out that Simeon is actively hunting for him but mostly because his friends are unwilling to help him get some boys clothes. Comically the more perverted characters in the series find "Yamada-ko chan" to be irresistible. He and his crew are currently trying to help an oppressed community find freedom from a Simeon Needless called Hatfield. But doing so put him close to Aruka again, and he was forced to dress up like her to trick Hatfield's army of cyborgs. Cruz had his right arm dislocated when fighting against Hatfield when he mocks Cruz about his admiration towards his sister. Afterwards Blade mysteriously reappeared right in front of him but, due to being mistaken as a girl by him, Cruz had to act cute to get his help. Dr. Gido: His real name is Rikudo Gin. He is an elderly scientist with an attitude, he lives with Adam and Eve as their father figure. He has no fragment, but is extremely intelligent and knowledgeable about current events. He seems to know more about Arclight than he lets on. Eventually it was discovered that he was the head of the Simeon initiative to clone the Second and presided over the creation of the two Adams and Eve (After 77 failures where the clone bodies would tear themselves apart). He handled the children's early development and after Arclights actions destroyed their establishment, he took them away and raised them. Since the incident, he took care of Blade and Eve and lived with them in the Black Spot to avoid chase from the government. He wished for Blade and Eve to lead an ordinary Needless life upon discovering they lost their memories about the incident due to trauma. He mourns the loss of a fellow scientist he had loved, Kasumi, who had apparently died during one of the Eve experiments. He also wonders how he let his cute Blade grow up to be the beastly type. His whereabouts and status post PF Zero blast are unknown. Disc: A cyborg who resided in Iron Mountain. Even though she has the appearance of a young girl, she is actually 100 years old. After the incident in Iron Mountain, she joins forces with Blade to take out Simeon. Her power is 'Scan', which allows her to learn her opponent's power and other things such as their BWH measurements. She was found by Cruz along with Eve after the PF Zero blast, but her body is damaged. She is currently a head using her pigtails to move and controlling a testament for long distance travel. Has grown affectionate of Cruz ever since he cross dresses as a girl. Cruz and Mio are currently aiding her to find body parts to repair her damaged body. Teruyama Momiji: '''A flame Needless. He first appears to fight Blade to avenge his fallen comrades and was easily beaten. However, it is revealed that the one that he is searching for is Adam Arclight, not Adam Blade. He joins forces with Blade to fight against Simeon. His name is also forgotten by Eve and replaced with another (Eve and Blade calls him Uchida). His whereabouts and status post PF Zero blast are unknown. '''Solva: A young girl with Magnets in Her hair. Her Fragment is "Magnetic world" or in other words is "Magnetism" an ability that grants her power to manipulate metals and create a magnetic shockwave. Disc mentioned that her fragment is a 'Unique Magnetic Field' and that she can repel almost every attack in a 100 meter radius. She is sweet and charming on the outside but is a menace and a sadistic person on the inside. Solva is the leader of a gang of bandits called The Predators. After being defeated by Blade and Seto, she seems to have become Seto's partner, when Blade left them. She is a meglomaniac and her desire is for everyone to bow down before her as the ruler of Black Spot. After the PF Zero Blast, she reappeared along Blade and Seto and killed Hatfield. Seto: A young girl holding a large sword with a skull design handle. She is a prominent member of the black spot's mercenary guild. For a while, due to unknown circumstances, Blade became her partner. Her fragment is 'Gravitation' an ability that lets her control gravity. She seems to called herself a 'Shinigami' or 'Reaper'. She is obsessed with money and became a mercenary to earn tons of it. After the PF Zero Blast, she reappeared alongside Blade and Solva and finished off Hatfield. Simeon Faction Adam Arclthumb|link=File:Adam_arclight.jpegight: A mysterious man clad in red (Dark blue in the manga), he has the same hair color and an identical appearance as Blade. He is the other clone of The Second, much like Blade. But his right eye and heart rejected the cloned cells of The Second. The resulting damage left him incomplete and deemed a failure, and was ordered to be destroyed. He was left for dead at a landfill, but he survived, and made it back to the laboratory. He briefly fought with Blade before he found and absorbed the remnants of the true Second in order to "become god". Doing so blew up the lab, and made him incredibly powerful. He deeply resents Blade and the scientists involved in their creation, on account of him being abandoned and Blade receiving the warmth and love he always felt had been robbed from him. His first memmory is waking up in agony watching Blade be called a success while he was seen as a failure. This memmory continues to haunt him. Through unknown means he rose trough the ranks of Simeon and took over interests in Black Spot, building Simeon tower and initiating the Needless Hunt. He wants Blade's body, because his own body is unstable and is only kept in check through complex machinery and absorbing other Needless. His fragment is "Positive Feedback Zero", a more powerful form of Blade's "Zero". This ability works nearly the same as "Zero", however, whenever Arclight uses an ability, it will be stronger than the original and the more he uses that ability, the more powerful it becomes. He is also able to learn and use Fragments of Missing Links easily. When injured by Blade he snaps and transforms into a horrible monster at the lower half of his body eating people to recover his strength. After the PF Zero blast he is revealed to be alive but heavily damaged, with blast holes all over his upper body and his lower body a giant fleshy mess. He is in a life support crystal full of liquid. His current orders are to hunt down all resistance members, especially Cruz. thumb|link=File:Rjmem9.jpgRiru Roukakuji: A well endowed woman, she is one of the Four Strongest of Simeon and the right hand man of Arclight. She is the leader of the Simeon Girl Squadron. She is always seen with a fan. Her Needless power is 'Psychokinesis', a form of telekinesis and she is possibly the only one who possesses it, as hinted by Disc that this ability is pretty rare and the most powerful out of all fragments. She used to rule her own Black Spot until she met Arclight (a rather colorful encounter detailed in an extra manga chapter). She is in a relationship with Arclight and sees all his forms as beautiful. Post PF Zero blast, she is seen by his side in a costume that has angelic like wings. ' ' Saten: One of the Four Great Ones of Simeon and the left-hand man of Arclight (His cape is dark blue in the manga but green and yellow in the anime). He has been Arclight's follower longer than any of the other current strongest. He seems to have his own agenda however, as he withholds information from Arclight including where Blade lives. During his fight with Eve, he went easy on her and he allows her to save Cruz by faking defeat. Eve questioned him about why he went easy on her and he replies that he didn't want to kill her because he likes her. His Fragment is Thermal Energy Conversion; "Daiyon Hattou (The Fourth Wave)" allows him to absorb thermal energy and redirect it in various ways. Some of the observed uses include freezing objects by absorbing their heat, creating wind gusts by manipulating the pressure in the air around him (altering its temperature), and releasing absorbed energy as a powerful thermal wave. Post PF zero blast, Saten reappeared in front of a hopitalized Eve. ' ' Uten: One of the Four Strongest of Simeon and the right-hand man of Arclight. His power is 'Genesis', which allows him to turn anything transparent. He hides this with hidden knives and guns and other tricks to make it seem like he has the power to create anything out of thin air. He is a true magician who only seems amazing until the trick is discovered. He is defeated and killed by Eve when Cruz exposed his power. Its revealed that Uten is not his real name but the name he took when he became Arclights hand. With his death, someone else may become "Uten" in the future as had been done in the past. thumb|link=File:69511.jpgAruka Schild: The older sister of Cruz Schild as well as a member of the resistance force that were massacred by Simeon. She was believed to have died while protecting Cruz from a Testament. In reality, she is the final member of the Four Strongest of Simeon and the one that leaked the resistance's information to Simeon. She had infiltrated the resistance in order to steal a data chip that contained information vital to Simeon, and set them up to be slaughtered. But the resistance were not the only ones she was deceiving. Despite being with Cruz since childhood she kept him in the dark about her allegiance to Simeon and only used 1/10 of her power around him. She claims to despise him due to him being useless and always depending on her, but kept him with her despite joining Arclight and hesitated to kill him herself when the resistance was slaughtered. She tends to wear a featureless white mask. This was necessary to hide her identity due to her role as a spy, her identity as a Simeon King was so hidden even Disc didn't know who she was. Her fragment, "Agni Schiwatas" or "Flame God's Breath" , allows her to speed up kinetic energy resulting in massive explosion and melting solid objects. She is apparently the strongest of all the fire Needless. Like Cruz she can also analyze the abilities and weaknesses of others, using this insight along with her power to crush Solva, Seto, and Teruyama in seconds. After being unmasked in Simeon Tower she almost kills Cruz, and steals his pendent for the chip. She tried to finish him off twice but had trouble striking the finishing blow due to various interruptions. She was defeated by Blade, but he did not kill her. After the PF Zero blast she has been ordered by Arclight to search and finish Cruz off, due in part that they think he still has information useful to them. But the next time she sees him she pretends not to, and blows a hole in a wall blocking his escape. As she killed Hatfields non powered subordinate, she mentions that's she wants to see if Cruz can survive the situation now that she's made it slightly possible to live through. Her reasons for this are known only to her. ' ' Kafka: The first Needless to be defeated by both Blade and Eve. He works for Simeon and was an assassin sent out to kill Blade. His fragment 'Kandata String' allows him to generate powerful threads from his body. It was copied by Blade and is regularly used by him. His backstory is revealed in greater detail long after his death. Including that he was once an Uten, he was present when Riru joined Arclight, and had a rivalry with the most recent Uten. A woman seen at the meeting after the battle at Simeon Tower. Has elf like ears which are reportedly linked to her fragment. She informs the others that the data chip Aruka obtained from Cruz only has half the data and is missing the encryption codes. This inadvertently gave rise to the suspicion that Cruz still has the rest. thumb|link=File:Hatfield.jpgHatfield: '''A Needless in dandy clothes, complete with a hat, suit and cane. His abilities are said to rival that of the elite four, though he is not a member and is under Aruka's command. He is the one who is currently controlling Kana's town and arrived after hearing that the killer girls were obstructing their work (who are actually Cruz and Mio's doing). His Fragment "Rain Maker" allows him to summon and control rain, as well as manipulate water into any kinds of weapon, including hammer and razor blades. His most powerful attack is "Rain Laser", which causes the rain to fall with the force of a laser beam. He blocked Cruz and the resistance's escape route, making mincemeat out of the towns resistance and defeating Rin, Kana and Mio. He discovered that Cruz was among the resistance and mocked him, causing Cruz into a rage and eventually breaking Cruz's arm. Unlike Eve, Hatfield is able to memorize people's names well when he said Kana's robot's full name (GT Turbo32 EX68000Nitryl FC) out upon hearing it just once, impressing Cruz & Disc. He proudly claims he is unmatched by anyone besides his own organization. His luck changes when Blade mysteriously returns to battlefield causing him to summon two young girl cyborgs in order to take advantage of his young girl fetish. But Blade smashs their heads together, shocking Hatfield. Hatfield was then beaten by Blade. He tried to summon the rest of his army but Seto and Solva had already killed them. The girls then focused their powers with Hatfield at the center, blasting him to shreds. Only his hat was left. The Simeon Girl Force: '''Mio: '''One of three the members of The Simeon Girl Force. She appears to be the youngest out of the three by both appearance and the way she speaks. She may look like a small, helpless child but it is revealed that her Needless Fragment is that of 'Power' and thus she has monstrous strength. That doesn't stop her from being held hostage by Eve. She has an affection for Blade, and is one of the few people in the series who refers to Cruz by his name rather than as Yamada. Was defeated by Blade in Simeon Tower, but not before repeatedly smashing her rear into his face (Mio-chans hip attack). The PF Zero blast separated her from her team mates. She found and befriended Cruz. She now travels with him to find her beloved Onii-chan (a term of endearment she uses for Blade). It is unknown if she fully understands how the rest of Simeon might react to this, as she intends to go back to them after she finds Blade. Their first misadventure resulted in the origin of her bunny that looks like a bear. It is revealed that she is its designer. She asked a robotic toymaker named Zepetto to make it for her. Due to her fragment Zepetto made its stuffing out of the same metal that is in the skeletal structure of Adam Blade's. It's supposed eyes are actually ears flopped down. But when they are pulled up they reveal a horrifying face (that looks like a frog) that scares everyone except Mio. She was briefly separated from Cruz when he fell into St. Rose Academy. When reunited she was overjoyed to find out that Cruz had "joined" the killer girls. During the battle against Hatfield, She is deeply wounded. However, she appears to be recovering just fine when Blade goes to her. According to Disc her height is 147cm and her measurements are; bust 71, waist 56 and her hip 77. '''Setsuna: One of three the members of The Simeon Girl Force. Her Fragment is 'Speed'. It is said that she can travel at or faster than supersonic. She seems to be the leader of the three as well as the oldest. At first she has the upper hand in her fight with Eve, but Eve proves to be a much stronger adversary, as Eve states that Setsuna's punches were 'weak' and deals Setsuna a finishing blow. She tormented Cruz at their second encounter, but the level of verocity is toned down in the anime. In the manga she steals his locket and denounces him for his weakness (the samurai clash moment being where Blade takes the locket back). As the leader, Blade beats her up more heavily due to what happened with Eve and the others. However, she hides Cruz in the third encounter (post PF Zero blast) because he is allied with Mio (which they knew by recognizing a pair of her panties that fell with him). She and Kuchinashi had been sent back to St. Rose Academy for retraining as punishment for their defeat at Blades hands. She had grown to respect Cruz's intelligence, due to his actions in Simeon tower, and tasked him to find out who was planting bombs in their school. She has stated that she likes Arclight. Her trademark is her striped underwear. Later she instructed Rin to assist Cruz in defending the town from Hatfield. According to Disc her height is 165cm and her measurements are; bust 89, waist 59 and her hip 66. Kuchinashi: One of the three members of the Simeon Girl Force. A silent girl whose Fragment is 'Fragrance', an ability that can control the brain and nervous system of the body once they inhale it. The scent of her fragment comes from a large fan on her left arm. She writes what she wants to say on a notepad. While fighting Blade he comically asks her to go out with him after which she attacks him. After Kurumi was killed, Kuchinashi used her most powerful fragrance "Lilith Temptation" which makes people see their greatest desire. But it failed on Blade because he already had his desire, to be in a room full of cute girls. Was defeated in Simeon tower along with Mio and knocked unconscious. She is a lesbian and states that she prefers Ruri to either of the Adams. She also becomes attracted to Cruz's female persona, going so far as to sneak into Cruz's bed and sleep with him while he's staying at the academy.According to Disc her height is 160cm and her measurements are; bust 79, waist 61 and her hip 88. Kurumi: Though not a member of Setsuna's team, she fought with them in the battle of third shelter. Her fragment is 'Black Attraction' which allows her to implant ESP Viruses into people to control their thoughts and their actions. She had no trouble applying this on a weakened Eve, forcefully converting her into the killer girls and making her deal great damage to almost all her friends. Kurumi's fragment isn't meant for battle so that makes her only an obeserver. But Cruz figured out her position and directed his allies into an attack that killed her. However, this did not destroy the ESP Virus in Eve's body as most of her comrades painfully found out. Due to Saten's intervention, however, Kurumi's body fell to Blades and he absorbed her ability and freed Eve. Saten then froze her body and Setsuna took it away, implying the fragment itself may make a future appearance. Nanami: One member of a rival girl squad team of Setsuna's, her fate is much different between manga and anime. In the manga, Nanami was paralyzed by Kuchinashi and thrown into a wall by Mio, killing her, after it is revealed that she made them look bad. In the anime she looses a contest to Setsuna's three girl team and is humiliated (an event based on one of the manga's extra chapters). Her fragment gave her the power over water. Misaki: '''One member of a rival girl squad team of Setsuna's, her fate is much different between manga and anime. As it was revealed that they (Her and Nanami) had told Ruri of a failure on Mio's part, Setsuna use her fragment ability and went behind Misaki and stab her hand through Misaki's chest. In the anime she is humiliated along with Nanami. Her fragment allowed her to control land. '''Eve: Due to her brief time as Kurumi's puppet, Eve is now listed in the records as killer girl number 48. Yamada: Cruz's female persona is number 49 in the killer girl squad, as a reward from the Black Madam for unmasking Rin Rin: '''Introduced as a student of St. Rose. Her Fragment allows her to control pressure. '''The Black Madam: The Headmistriss of St. Rose Academy. She is the one who oversees young Needless girls training them into killer girls. She dresses like a Victorian aristocrat complete with an umbrella. Her dress and umbrella are outfitted with iron. Her fragment gives her power over wind. When someone started sending bombs to people, she at first suspected Cruz the boy who had fallen into her academy. After Cruz found the true culprit, she reveals that she had long since figured out who he really was. Since her ideals were not the same as Arclights she approves Yamada-ko as a killer girl (which allows him to leave) and allows Setsuna and Kuchinashi to go back out in the field as well. Chronologically years later (her first appearance in print) she has become the foster mother of the mysterious Adam Neuschwanstein. Category:For Editing